A Pair of Star Crossed Lovers
by Anastasia02
Summary: The moment Caroline needs someone the most, Klaus is there but so is Marcel and he will get his hands on what Klaus wants the most. With a war coming upon them and allies coming from Mystic Falls what will she choose when its time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Caroline stood at the front door of her father's house. It once was so full of life. She remembered the last time she was here and a faint smile formed on her lips. The memories of the summers she spent here started to overwhelm her, so she took a deep breath and pushed them back. The house stood there like haunted. "Let's go." She whispered to herself as she opened the door. The dust made her vision blurry for a few seconds. She turned on the light switch and smiled grateful that at least she had electricity. She picked her hair up high and sighed as she started to open the windows and clean up. If she had to stay here then the house had to be clean.

As she walked down to the main floor she raised her brow when she noticed that three hours had passed from the moment she had arrived home. Time had just flown by and she was grateful about that. When she had nothing to do her mind was drifting off to Bonnie. She was truly gone now. She was stuck to the other side with Damon and who knows what had happened to them. Caroline bit her lip as she felt the tears burn her eyes again. Elena's attitude to this situation was what got her frustrated in the first place. She only cried for Damon like Bonnie didn't mean a thing. She was startled by the sound of glass breaking. She was drinking water and she crushed the glass in her hand. 'How can I be so mean?' she thought 'Elena is devastated, I am sure. 'She looked at her phone and she hated herself even more for leaving Stefan alone. He needed her now more than ever but she acted selfish and let him alone. She read his text "I miss you. Please, take care." She pressed her eyes not wanting to let the tears run down from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Stef. Talk soon. I promise." She wrote back before shutting her phone off.

That night she filled a glass with blood and sat at the porch. She loved that her father's house, well now it belonged to her, was a bit away from the city so she could have all the freedom she wanted. She closed her eyes as a light breeze passed bringing the smell of flowers with it. She smiled as she thought of Bonnie and the first time she had started to discover her magic. Before she was a vampire. Before Tyler was a werewolf. Before everything turn into a mess. She took a sip of blood as her hunger was getting a little more annoying. After coming back from the dead Tyler was a werewolf again. Not a hybrid. This made things complicated again since werewolves and vampires are natural born enemies. That and, well, the fact that he never actually forgave her for sleeping with Klaus. But she didn't regret it. Not even for a moment. Tyler left her to go on a revenge mission while Klaus let his revenge to the side so he can be with her. That moment exactly she felt like Klaus was the only one who could understand her. She closed her eyes letting the cold breeze take all her tears away. That night she let herself cry. For everyone that they had lost. Friends and family. Bonnie, her father, Damon… everyone. Even herself. Technically she was dead. She would never grow old. She would never have kids. And she would never have a permanent residing place. She will always have to move. That night she cried herself to sleep. Right there, at the same porch a few years ago her father was holding her in his arms putting her to sleep with fairytales.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan was sitting at the living room staring outside the window. A month after of his brother's death he still felt the weight of his loss on his chest making it hard for him to sleep, to breathe and to exist. The entire world seemed off ever since Damon was stuck with Bonnie to the other side. And Bonnie. Even the sounds of the name made him want to take his daylight ring off and stand to the sun and burn alive. She was there because of him. She tried to save him and now she was the one gone forever. He wouldn't mind going back to the other side as long as Bonnie and Damon were back.

"Stefan. I have to admit that I am surprised to see you here. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." Klaus's voice echoed in the silent room. Stefan stood up and turned to look at the familiar face. In other circumstances he wouldn't be here but right now he seemed like the only person that would be able to find her. "I'm sorry to hear about your brother." Klaus said and Stefan tilted his head to the side "No, you're not. "He shrugged and filled two glasses of bourbon and joined Stefan to the living room. "What brings you here, Stefan? You can't turn your humanity off on your own and you want me to compel you to do it so you won't feel any pain, ripper?" he took a sip of his drink with a smug look on his face. Since Stefan was here that meant that he was needed and when they need him it always helped to manipulate them. "No, I'm good. I'm not here about me." Stefan took a deep breath and shifted to his seat. He took a sip of his drink not sure if Klaus even wanted to be a part of her life anymore. "Then what brings you here? And don't tell me you are here because you missed me because I won't believe it." Klaus joked and a faint smile formed on Stefan's lips. The first one after long time. "And you should because if I said that it would be a big lie. I am here for Caroline." Klaus stood up and walked to the bar and started filling his glass again. "She is not here, obviously. I don't know why you are looking for her here since she made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with me." Stefan rolled his eyes because that man just wouldn't let him finish his sentence. But he was right. Caroline isn't a big fan of Klaus but she had feelings for him even though she is too proud to admit it. And Klaus has feelings for her as and he is too proud to admit them too. They were perfect for each other, in a way. "I know, but right now I don't know what else to do. She is missing for a month, Klaus. Her mother can't find her, we can't find her so I am" he paused and looked at Klaus face. He was worried for sure. He could see it. "I am hoping that you will be able to help us find her. You know a lot of people everywhere. You are our last hope."

Klaus stood quiet for a few minutes. He cared about Caroline more than words could express right now and knowing that she was missing and even her mother, who was a police officer, is unable to find her made him worry and a little bit mad. How could she just run away without a sign? She could be in danger. He raised his eyes and looked at Stefan. He was worried about her too. Worried enough that he would risk coming over here. Maybe he had feelings for her as well; after all he had heard that the two of them had been getting closer by the day. "I am not interested to help. Caroline was clear about what she wanted. I am sure she will contact with you when she is ready. Now if you don't want anything else I would ask you to leave." Stefan's brows frowned by how heartless Klaus could be. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, knew about his feelings for Caroline. She made him a better person, or a better version of himself. "Klaus…" he said getting closer to him "Stefan, leave. I am not interested in helping. I have a town to run and I can't do it if I am distracted." He took the glass from Stefan's hand and let it on the table. "Now go before I get upset and I decide to bring the ripper back." Stefan stepped back and nodded "As you wish. I really thought that you cared for her. I guess I was wrong." He walked outside the room and walked pass Marcel without noticing him. Marcel smirked to the new information he had. He finally had found Klaus's soft spot. That girl, Caroline. He would have to find out more about her. As much as he could and maybe if he could find Rebekah she would tell him. Elijah certainly wouldn't reveal any information about someone who could be used as leverage over Klaus. He started making his way down thinking that all he had was a name. "Caroline" he whispered as he walked to the street making his way to the bar thinking all the people that would be able to help him.

Klaus walked to the balcony and leaned over the railing looking down to the groups of drunken tourists that were walking down to the street probably making their way to another bar. His mind was full of Stefan's words. For a month Caroline has been missing. An entire month and there was no sign of her, anywhere. He took his phone out and texted a few people he knew around to keep an eye. He went through the pictures that he had on his phone until he found hers. A picture he had taken without her knowing and she looked so beautiful. He sends the picture to his friends so the word would be out and they would have their eyes open. He was unable to bring himself to believe that something bad might have happened to her. Not to his Caroline. Even though her plans about her future didn't include him, he was unable to forget about her. The way she kissed him and held to his body like that was their last day on earth. The day she gave herself to him was unforgettable and he just had to make sure that she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caroline held her tea tight in her arms as if she could feel the warmth of it through her cold hands; she was sitting on the grass at the back yard of the house looking at a river that was going through there. Never in her life she was alone for so long and, as for the first time ever, she could hear her thoughts loud and clear. For the very first time after a long time she loved being alone. She sighed hating the fact that this involved leaving her mother behind but Caroline knew that her mother would understand. She wrote her a letter a few days ago in which she wanted to let everyone know that she was safe and to make sure that no one would come looking for her. One of her biggest regrets was leaving Stefan behind, especially now that he needed a friend more than ever.

Klaus walked out of his car a few streets away from a very secluded house. Someone had informed him that Caroline was there and he just had to check on her, be sure that she was safe. The man informed him that he saw her earlier today and she seemed fine but that wasn't good enough. He had to check for himself. He let the man go and he started to make his way towards the house, he decided to walk so she wouldn't be alerted by the approaching car. Besides, he wasn't even sure if she wanted to see him. As he reached the stairs he felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He closed his eyes to calm himself not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing the affect she had on him. As he took a deep breath a cold breeze brought her scent to his nose. His entire body tightened as it craved for her, her touch, her soft lips, and her tender skin. He followed the scent until he found her sitting on the grass with her hair waving to the wind, she had her hands wrapped around her legs and her chin was resting on her right knee. He stood there just looking at her admiring the beauty of the nature and hers as well, a competition with no winner for sure.

Caroline kept her eyes on the grass as her mind emptied from all the worries, all that she had been through the last five years finally seemed like a bad memory, a nightmare maybe. Her lips parted when she got a strange feeling, as if someone is watching her. 'No. Please no' she thought. She had final managed to make peace with her mind, a difficult task if there was any, and now that peace would come to an end. And yet the presence didn't feel threatening. She made sure that she wouldn't let them know that she was aware of that presence so with vampire speed she stood up and run towards them coming face with whoever it was. Klaus smiled when he saw her surprised look when she saw him "Hello, love. Missed me?" he smiled keeping his eyes on hers. "Klaus." she exhaled as she said his name so quiet like it was only for her ears to hear. Suddenly she tightened up making him take a startled step back "I thought we had a deal. " she walked pass him making her way to the house. He laughed and followed her, leaning against the door as she was picking a blanket from the couch. It looked like she had been sleeping there instead of her bedroom. She seemed nervous and that was something that he always found amusing. He was the only one capable of making her so nervous. "The deal is only for me not coming to Mystic Falls." she looked at him pressing her pink lips in a fine line "I am sure that you are good enough at Geography to know that this is not Mystic Falls. We are at..." "I know exactly where we are, Klaus." she cut him off and sat on the couch. "It's that, you are the last person that I expected to see."

He walked inside and sat at an armchair right across from her, her eyes were lowered to the floor as she was trying to keep her gaze away from his "What's wrong, Caroline?" he asked even more worried now than he was before. She looked at him feeling her insides melt. There was no doubt that the feelings she had for him were always there but now they seemed more intense. All she could think about was pressing her lips to his, feel his skin against hers again. "Nothing." she whispered. Maybe if he didn't know much he would leave soon but she knew just how stubborn Klaus was. "Why are you here?" she asked as he was making himself more comfortable in the house and surprisingly she wasn't annoyed by that. He seemed like he belonged there. "Stefan came to find me. He is very worried for you and so is your mother. He said you left and never even bothered to call. Now that doesn't sound like you. For some reason he was sure that I would be able to find you but I..." he paused and looked deep in her eyes. He couldn't say that he didn't care because that is a very obvious lie since he is sitting with her "You should call them." he finally said not sure what else to say to break the silence. All this time Caroline didn't take her eyes from his blue ones, as if she was trying to control all the feelings that Klaus brought with him, but couldn't. "I will." she finally said and stood up.

The feeling of the room had definitely shifted and they both could feel it. His heart was beating faster and it that was obvious to Caroline's ears as it was the fact that she was breathing too fast. For a vampire that doesn't really need to breathe she was overusing it to hide the nervousness she felt. A fight was going on in both of their minds. She wanted to hold her ground to the promise she made to herself to not let Klaus in her life and the other side that just wanted him too much. More than she thought it was possible. And Klaus wanted to walk away and be the bigger person in this, not let his ego down for her, again. But how could he when Caroline made him so different. Well, maybe not that different, rather than a better version of himself, one that he actually liked. And it was a version that not Hayley or Camille could ever achieve. She made him feel like capable of being anything he ever wanted. He felt like he had the power of taking down hundreds of armies of any supernatural being at once. Close to her he felt unbeatable. Strong. In control. Full. A King.

He followed her to the door and felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. This was it. The decision that could define everything. "Well, you did your good act for this century now if you don't mind." they were both standing by the open door so close to each other. It felt like a control game by now, who would let his guard down first. Klaus took a step closer and placed his hand under her chin lifting her head and forcing her to look at him "I want you to look me in the eyes when you tell me that I should go." They were standing so close to each other that she felt his breath against her lips. Her breath got faster as she knew that there was no turning back now. He knew the affect he had on her as she knew how he felt. She was losing the power game and truly, she didn't care for an instant. Maybe she would regret about it later but now all she wanted to do was to lose her to him. She pressed her lips to his parting them so her tongue would find his. He closed the door before taking her in his arms leading them both to the couch for a night of love and passion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Caroline opened her eyes and stretched on the couch, she couldn't remember the last time she had a good night's sleep. She rolled to her side and she stayed still as she saw Klaus sleeping next to her. 'So it wasn't a dream." She thought as yesterday was getting clearer. She sat up on the couch an looked at him, sleeping so peacefully. She couldn't help but smile to herself. The one man she refused to let herself fall for was the man she wanted to lose herself into. She wrapped the sheet around her body and got up. She went upstairs as quietly as possible and got in the shower. She stayed under the hot water until it turned cold, and that was when she understood that last night could not just un-happen. She got dressed and started making her way downstairs when half way down she saw the couch empty. He left and as the spot on the couch was empty, that empty she felt inside her. She took a deep breath "Good." she said to herself trying to convince herself that it truly was good that he left.

Marcel stood by his car looking at Klaus as he was picking his coffee from a local cafe and not only that, but breakfast and from the looks of it the assistant as well. Klaus seemed relax and calm and Marcel tried to remember when was the last time he had seen him like that. He was smiling to his luck that even after all this time; he may finally have the chance to take Klaus down. Some of his most royal followers were already working on making Marcel's army bigger. All it took him was bit of blackmail to the little hybrid, Hayley. She told him everything she knew about Miss Caroline Forbes and her relationship with Klaus. But most of all she showed him something great, Haley was jealous of her. Very jealous actually. Marcel knew how to read behind the lines and take advantage of the things people didn't want to say, but showed. And then it was the witches, they were more tricky to manipulate than Hayley but there were a couple that still liked him and agreed to help him with a little spell " Heavens bless witchy GPS." he said and smiled as Klaus and a brunette from the cafe were getting in his car and Marcel got in his tightening the steering wheel in his hand 'It's all up to you, man.' he thought 'Don't mess things up.'

Klaus parked in front of the house and walked inside, it was unable for him to hide the huge smile on his lips. Caroline was so intense last night. She held him on her body like there would be no tomorrow. He leaned against the kitchen door and watched her as she was washing some glasses while the washing machine was working on the background, probably washing the sheets they slept on trying to erase his scent from them. She had her earplugs on listening to music and singing with that angelic voice of hers. He took a couple steps and wrapped his arms around her waist. He laughed when she jumped surprised from his presence there she turned around and pulled the earplugs out from her ears. "What the hell, Klaus? I thought you left." He raised his brow surprised by her reaction. It was annoying trying to understand what she would want the next moment. Caroline saw the girl standing by the door and bleeding from her neck, Klaus had obviously already fed from her "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble this will cause me? Do you ever consider anyone but yourself?" Klaus closed his eyes trying really hard to control himself and not just snap her neck. She had forgiven a lot but each time her manners towards him seemed to be worse. He run to the girl and with one fast move he snapped her neck "There problem solved." He let the girls' dead body fall on the floor in front of Caroline's surprised eyes "You know what, I am so tired of this. It was obviously a mistake coming to find you. I am an artist and I have a tender heart. But I assure you that this will never happen again. I'm done with you, Caroline." And with that he disappeared before she ever had the chance to say anything. She stood there looking at the open door, the coffee and the breakfast he brought and her heart sank in her chest. 'Am I the heartless one?' she thought as she kneeled next to the girl covering her body with a blanket 'Did I really just ruined a one of a kind opportunity to help Klaus be something else than heartless?'

Marcel was waiting inside of his car this whole time, he saw Klaus leaving alone –and obviously mad- something that was common when he was with Caroline according to Hayley- and if he was right and had really understood that girls mind she would go out soon, now that the sun was down, and bury the dead body. Apparently she was on some sort of different technique to survive, not drink from humans but from the blood bags that were in the hospitals. That actually made him laughs. "These new vampires and their crazy ideas." He told to himself and sat up as he saw her come out of the house. And he was right of course. Wrapped in a blanket, she was currying the girls' dead body and walking towards an empty field and passed some pine trees. When he calculated that she was in a safe distance and distracted enough to not hear him approach her he got out of the car, leaving the door open, and followed her. He lurked behind a tree looking at her digging a grave and placing the body inside. He sat up getting ready to make his move and as she started covering the hole he whooshed behind her and snapped her neck. "There you go, sweet Caroline. That would keep you asleep until we arrive to our destination. New Orleans is waiting for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah looked at Klaus and shook his head; his little trip to wherever it was apparently didn't turn out as he wanted something that made him moody. He had two empty bottles of bourbon next to him and a third one was open and already half way finished "Now, I am wondering if you see the bottle half-full or half-empty." He said teasingly. And Klaus rolled his eyes "And why do you care, Elijah? Or this is just another attempt to make fun of your brothers' troubles? Be my guest. At this point I learned not to care anymore." He took a big sip of the bottle and leaned back. His head felt weird already and he wasn't too sure if he would be able to hold back information or just open his soul to Elijah. And for him the worse part would be that Elijah would be supportive and he would understand and he didn't need that. He needed someone to tell him to get over that girl, that she would be the end of him and that he must finally get the hint. And he wouldn't. Caroline had too much effect on him. More than anyone would ever dare to imagine.

"I am not here to make fun of you, Nicklaus. Although it would be something that I would enjoy, for sure, but I am not here for that." Elijah sat next to his brother and looked at him and for once after a very long time he saw a heartbroken man. It wasn't Camille or even Hayley, it was all for Caroline. "It's okay to care, Nicklaus. It only proves that you are not what father said. You are not a monster. Somewhere inside you, you have feelings." "Feelings I don't want to have, Elijah." Klaus looked at him and rubbed his temples that were aching. "She is not for me and I should have understood it a long time ago. I have other priorities now and she can't be a part in any of them. So after today I am putting a closure to this mess. I have to focus on what's going on here. Mostly, to make sure that the witches will never find her. "Elijah nodded and moved a bit closer to his brother and started a conversation in whispers so that no one would be able to listen because no one should know.

Marcel started the build slowly, mostly because he wanted her to wake up and see him, see what was coming for her but most of all he wanted to be sure that she would know who was responsible for her state. She was an innocent victim in all of this but she had the bad luck to know Klaus. Or maybe to be the person he is interested in. Caroline took a deep breath and blinked a couple of times fast to help her eyes adjust to all that dust "Where? Who are you?" she pulled the shackles that her hands were tied with as much strength as she had but it was up to no use. She saw the blood on her hands, he had weakened her by cutting her hands and letting her blood drip down. "How long have I been out? Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" she kept trying to free herself with no success and the man just kept building her up in a small chamber. Marcel stopped when he was almost done, not because he was tired or because he was finally done listening to her screams because she would have the answers to her questions. "My name is Marcel Gerrard. I already know who you are, Caroline Forbes. I am afraid that I have to say that you are in the unfortunate position of being used in a war that I am sure you didn't have any idea that was on. Nicklaus Mikaelson stole everything from me. I lost a lot of great friends because of him and now he thinks he can rule in _my town_." Caroline shook her head trying to understand "But, I have nothing to do with this. I have never even been to New Orleans." Marcel smiled and picked up a pair of scissors and cut some locks of her hair "You are now. Welcome to New Orleans, Caroline. A different experience if Klaus would just back off. Instead, now you have to know the bad side of it. He pulled the silver necklace from her neck and looked at it "Now he will know to who these locks of hair belong to. " He took a little box from his pocket and placed the locks of hair and the necklace inside. "And if he tries to use any witches to try to find you he won't be able to. I have some witches of my own to protect this place. Or had, at least before he walked in and ruined everything." He took the last brick that he would place and looked at her, by now he could only see her teary eyes. All this time she hadn't said a word and it wasn't by her lack of effort. More because it was too much that she had to think of and deal with those words just didn't make any sense even when they were put together. "I am sorry, Caroline. I know that you are a nice person and part of me wishes that I wouldn't have to do this but in every war, there are innocents deaths that finally shape the outcome. I wish that Klaus has the clarity in his mind to leave and set you free but I highly doubt it. Goodbye." He place the last brick that covered the girls screams of plead. He took the little box and looked at it. This could mean the beginning of a new war or the end of the old one and Marcel wasn't sure which one would be.

Klaus growled as he opened his eyes and the sunlight made them burn. All that drinking last night had its toll on him. He rolled to his side so he would have the window on his back and smiled when he didn't see anyone next to him. Last time he was that drunk he had slept with Hayley and got her pregnant; and he was thankful that this wasn't an option anymore. He noticed a small red box place on the pillow next to his and he kept his eyes on it as if it would open itself and reveal its secrets. He decided to ignore it and get up to get some caffeine to his system so that bad hangover would go away. Also from today it was the start of a new era at New Orleans. It was time to rule the city and not by the witches or the werewolves wishes; but everyone would have to bow down to his will. And his will would be iron. He got up and walked down to the kitchen were fresh coffee was waiting for him; he served himself a cup and picked up a bunch of papers and walked to a table. He sat and started reading all the deals that human or witches wanted and the conditions. Some of them were quiet funny he had to admit. No one really had anything on him. Hope was safe and away from here with Rebekah to a place no one knew. Hayley was now a hybrid and capable to protect herself without getting in trouble all the time; not to mention her little affair with Elijah provided her with enough protection already. Marcel was on his side now so he was out of the picture as well and the humans – he smiled as he threw away their paper of terms- those pathetic little humans thought that he actually cared. His only problem might be the witches but he was certain that he would find a way to deal with them, too.

Hayley held the red box in her arms as she was looking down at Klaus who seemed to be focused on his papers. It is obvious that he hadn't opened the box or he wouldn't be calm. Caroline felt like a shadow over her life; she was always in Klaus's mind and now that there might be a slight chance that she was in danger he would turn the world upside down to find her without thinking any loses they may happen. And yet she couldn't keep it hidden from him and even if she did he would find out eventually and things would just be worse then. She left a sigh and turned to Elijah that had been watching her all this time. "Elijah, I have a bad feeling. I found this on Klaus's bedroom. "she gave him the box and when he opened it was obvious how upset it made him. He took a deep breath and closed it again putting it in his jacket pocket and stood next Hayley looking at his brother. "Since he doesn't know there is no point in telling him anything until we are absolutely sure that it is truly Caroline's hair and that she actually is in danger." Hayley nodded and was ready to say something when Elijah pressed a kiss on her lips silencing her in fear that Klaus may hear them "She will be fine. If anyone has her and plans to use her to manipulate Nick then he won't hurt her. I promise you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her nose to his neck "Okay, but I think we should let people at Mystic Falls know. Specially Tayler. He loves her." Elijah shook his head and took a step back holding her tight between his arms. "No. Hayley, no. Promise me you won't call him or inform him of this under any circumstance. We don't need anyone from Mystic Falls here right now and especially someone that pisses him off so much. No one should know. I trust that you will keep this secret." She nodded and got out of his arms. 'Tyler has the right to know.' She thought to herself 'I will wait a couple days and then I will make my move.'


	6. Chapter 6

Esther loved the new sensation of freedom this new body offered her. She was free to spy on her sons without being noticed and Finn could even manage to enter to their little secret circle if the circumstances were right. All she needed now was to find Rebekah and the baby and do what should have been done thousands years ago. They should all die. Kol was already dead and she grieved the loss of her son. She felt his pain as his body was burning up and she cried, she cried until there were no tears left for him. Even though Kol may have been the worse of them all, with him being so ruthless when it came to value human life, he had spent 900 years daggered and in a coffin. His hands had less blood than Elijah's. But that only meant one less son to worry about tormenting this world; one less child to kill. And then it was the baby. The thought of having to kill an innocent child was not easy for her, after all she was her granddaughter and blood is thicker than water. But the nature demanded balance and as a witch she was a servant of nature. They all had to die. She turned around to look at Finn, her only son hating what he is as much as she did, working by her side to join the inner circle of Nicklaus's army. Sooner or later he would be in and she would have her chance. But above all she was lucky to have the support of the Witches Community. They welcomed her and hugged her as their own and even though it was difficult to convince them of her motives at first, they soon trusted her. More witches meant more power. And she would need as much as possible.

Elijah sat on a small iron table at the Le Roi café, in the heart of New Orleans. His mind was so full of those new complications that he wondered when they would find some peace at last. He kept his eyes on the small red box not wanting to believe that someone would be capable of hurting Caroline in order to get to Nicklaus. He was lucky that a witch agreed to meet him and even though the relations between the kinds were not exactly at its best only one of them agreed to meet him in a public place in order to talk, and say no without a doubt, he thought. Soon, Lynnette appeared and he stood up buttoning his jackets buttons. She looked at him and then the small red box "If your brother plans to have me hex someone the answer is no." Elijah forced a smile and took the box on his hand and opened it showing its content to Lynnette. "The hair and the necklace belong to a person that brother cares a lot. Caroline. I have the feeling that the witches had nothing to do with it, considering that you didn't know about her." Lynette cut him off and took the box from his hand "No, we have nothing to do with that. If we want to mess up with your brother we have other ways to do that." A smile of self-satisfaction formed on her lips and Elijah let out a sigh "Good to know" he said sarcastically "I need someone to help me find her. She has nothing to do with whatever is going on in this town. You may not like Nicklaus or my family but she is innocent." Lynette shook her head and took a step back "I have the feeling that she is a vampire. Your brother wouldn't care for a human. And being a vampire makes her the opposite of innocent. So my answer is no. No witch will help you find her. Have a good day, Elijah and if I were you I wouldn't try any tricks to try to change the outcome." She walked away and Elijah sat back on the chair and took a sip of the coffee that had been there since the moment he arrived. Things didn't turn out the way he wanted and now he had to think of a new plan. 'Maybe the Bennett witch' he thought.

"Perhaps I can help you find your friend." Esther said when she saw Elijah drowning in despair. That could offer her the opportunity to be close to them and work her plan of killing them from their own back yard. Elijah looked at her and for a moment Esther thought that he recognized her "I'm sorry and you are?" he raised his brow and she couldn't hide her smile. "My name is Agnes and that's all you need to know. "She lied and Elijah relaxed "I couldn't help but overhear that a friend of yours is in danger. Now, I am willing to help but in place where witches wouldn't see us." She stood up and picked up her bag "I will come to your compound at five. Have a map and the hair. "Elijah nodded as she walked away and met with Finn just as she turned at the corner. "Mother, what are you doing talking to him? We shouldn't get exposed." He asked worried and walked to a spot where people walking by the street wouldn't see them "Relax, Finn. You being a part of Nicklaus 'army' is helpful but if they trust me and make a part of whatever it is going on in there we will have better chances of destroying them sooner than we expected. Trust me on this, Finn." He took a couple deep breaths and nodded. "Who is he looking for?" Esther blinked fast as she brought the memory of Caroline in her mind. She remembered her very well. She saw her with Nicklaus at the dance at Mystic Falls and for the first time she saw glimpses of her sons good heart, when he was with her. It was obvious that Caroline brought the best out of Nicklaus and even though she was part of the plan to kill him, Nicklaus found it hard to be away from her. It was the first time in a thousand years that her son showed signs of a feeling that is so common to the entire world. Love. "Caroline Forbes I think. Let's hope we find her alive." She started making her way to an empty street that lead to a restaurant "Why do you hope she is alive, mother? She is an abomination. Like my brothers and I. Why should we hope she is alive?" he asked clearly upset about this. His short life period all he kept hearing was what a monster he was and now his own mother, who wanted to kill him, was hoping for another vampire to be alive. He felt the anger overtake him. He tried to control it but he knew that soon it would take the best of him "Finn, relax." Esther said stopping in front of her son "I hope she is alive so she can keep Nicklaus busy and distracted while we work on his death." She kept her eyes on Finns until his breath returned to normal and he nodded. "I'm sorry." He said and opened the door of a dinner so full of people that you couldn't hear your own voice even if you screamed your lungs out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hayley pressed her lips together as she kept looking Elijah walking around the yard of the house. This story already got her really tired and a part of her wished she had never found the red box on Klaus's bed. Elijah seemed to get in a lot of trouble for Caroline like having Klaus and Tyler running behind her wasn't good enough. And to add to all of these that had been happening the past few months, her own pack refused to take her back now that she was turned to a hybrid. Like she chose to be one. And among them she was someone important but now, she felt like she was no one. And that feeling kept growing by the day "Would you please sit down? You are making me sick with all this walking." Elijah apologized and leaned against an iron door keeping his eyes to the entrance that was protected by two vampires "I just have a bad feeling. Why would this Agnes agree to help us while the other witches, hate us? It doesn't make sense." Hayley shrugged and filled her glass with bourbon. One thing she had missed while pregnant was alcohol. "I don't know." She said and gave him the glass after taking a sip "Maybe we misunderstood some of them." Elijah narrowed his eyes to her and she sighed "I know it sounds crazy but I am just saying. There is no logic in witches, Elijah. Maybe she believes us that Hope "she whispered the name "is dead. Let's not see conspiracies everywhere." Elijah looked at the door the moment Agnes walked inside "Maybe." He said and greeted her "Agnes. This is Hayley. Thank you for doing this. This girl is very important and I need her to be found as soon as possible." Esther couldn't help but secretly hate Hayley. The girl had her own fair share with blood on her hands. And she didn't regret any of it. And then, like all of these were not enough, she is the mother of the child. What this child would have brought to the world. And something didn't seem right. This girl had a child with Nicklaus and here she was so close to Elijah. She shook her head thinking some really bad words to describe her and looked at the map "Let's just get it over with." Elijah gave her the box with the hair and she dropped them on the map. She took Caroline's necklace and held it tight in her arms. She closed her eyes and started chanting in Latin. A soft breeze went through the compound and the hair gathered to the center of the map before scattering in all the roads. Esther stopped the chanting and looked at the map surprised "Now, this is something that was not supposed to happen." Elijah looked at the map troubled. This led them nowhere "Try again." He said and looked at the witch "Agnes, try again." Esther hated the way this name sounded mostly because it wasn't hers but she had to do this, she had to be someone else in order to kill them. Once again she held the necklace tight and chanted in Latin. The hair did the same thing. They gathered at the center of the map before scattering in all the roads. "What does this mean?" Hayley asked and Esther gave her one of her deadly looks that normally would make people freeze of fear but that girl didn't have any idea that she was trying to be bossy to Esther Mikaelson "It means that either your girl is cut to tiny pieces and scattered all over New Orleans "Elijah held a breath "Please, tell me there is a better option number two?" Esther nodded "Or she is somewhere very well protected. Probably every hiding spell known is placed on that spot. It will take a lot of time trying to reveal it. By then who knows what could happen." Elijah thanked her and led her outside of compound asking her to keep their meeting a secret and of course she accepted. And if needed she would be called again. Esther couldn't help but smirk to her luck that she was finally in. Her son thought he could trust _Agnes._

Marcel witnessed Elijah's unsuccessful efforts to find Caroline smiled to his luck. Someone was looking for the girl and Davina didn't lift up the veil from his secret place. He was feeling luckier when a text informed him that twenty more vampires were ready to fight to his side to gain back his city. And it was time to have a meet up with them. Soon, Klaus would be buried next to his Caroline. Both would be side by side, forever. 'A tragic love story that will never be told.' He thought as he made his way to a storage unit at the port.

As Elijah returned he saw Klaus behind Hayley looking at the map. She turned around surprised and took a step back when Klaus took Caroline's name necklace to his hands. A little blood was on it but no one but Klaus noticed it. "You could have picked the map up before he showed up." Elijah whispered to Hayley and she rolled her eyes "I'm not a housekeeper." Elijah ignored her and walked to Klaus and looked at the map. With her hair leading to all over New Orleans and with a million places to be hidden the chances of finding her any time soon were close to zero. "Klaus, we will find her. I promise." Klaus lifted his eyes and looked at Elijah. His eyes turned yellow in anger "This is how they try to get to me? They didn't succeed with Hayley or my kid and now they are after Caroline_? I will end all of them if I have to but I will find her. _They cannot mess with me anymore. They have to be taught a lesson. "He put the necklace in his pocket and looked at Hayley "You should stay out of this. I know you never liked her and I will not have you get in my way all the time. You are a big fan of ruining my plans." Hayley bit her lip and tried to hold the words coming to her lips but she couldn't. As Klaus turned his back on her she stopped him "Klaus. I called." She paused a few seconds "I called Tyler." Klaus closed his eyes pressing his hands to fists "He has the right to know. He loves Caroline." Elijah walked between them feared that his brother would let all of his rage on her and assuring him that he would take care of this "How could you?" Elijah asked looking at her "Hayley, how could you do the only thing I asked you not to? You have done this so many times. You go behind our backs all the time. It's the last time I will forgive this. And I don't know how, but you will send Tyler back at Mystic Falls."

"You are more than welcome to try on your own, Elijah." Tyler's voice echoed through the compound forcing Klaus to stop half way up the stairs. Soon Stefan and Tyler were inside Klaus growled hating that he had so many uninvited guests lately and the unwanted ones just kept coming "We should write the house to a human so people like them would have to be invited in. Lately anyone seems to go in and out on his own will. Remind me to call Camille about that." Stefan and Tyler looked at him with an angry look in their eyes and Klaus shrugged and walked back down. He looked Tyler surprised and for a few moments he couldn't put his head on what was different. "You are a wolf boy again. I don't know how or what happened but I am sure you will have a very long story to tell and I am not nearly drunk enough to listen but I will tell you this. "He stood right in front of him being so close to him that he felt his breath on his face "I suggest you leave now before I get mad and rip your heart out." Stefan mentally rolled his eyes and tilted his head getting in Klaus's vision "We are not leaving without Caroline. I don't care what you say or do but we are staying here until we find her." Klaus smiled and shook his head "Oh, if only you didn't keep challenging me. Guys." He called and about a dozen vampires showed up from nowhere "Those two are kind of lost. Return them to Mystic Falls and make sure they stay there." As the vampires got them Elijah stopped them "Nicklaus, they care for Caroline as much as you do. Let them help us. Two more people who are dying to find her will only help us find her faster. "Klaus leaned against the railing and closed his eyes. His head was aching and it was nearly night already, he had spent his day without dinner. "Fine. Just don't get them on my way and no one will die. And just to be clear, I don't care for Caroline. I just don't like that they are using her to start a war on me." They all stood there looking at him knowing that he was lying. He shook his head and made his way to his bedroom and picked up a brush and dipped it to paint.


	8. Chapter 8

Hayley scratched her head trying to get all these information in her head. She looked at Elijah who seemed as confused as she did and then Stefan. He shrugged and smiled seeing how confused they all looked. "So, you are telling me that this ancient race of Travelers took over Mystic Falls and they put a spell on it that if you crossed you turned back to what you were, in your case just a werewolf and died and then in order to bring back Stefan you opened the gates to the other side and Tyler came back and he is no longer a Hybrid and you came with him and Damon and Bonnie are dead?" Stefan and Tyler and nodded but he couldn't help but laugh "Sounds like a weird movie, doesn't it?" "Weird doesn't even begin to describe it. " Hayley added and looked at Elijah who kept his eyes on Stefan this whole time. He seemed like he needed to ask him a million questions but he didn't know where to start. "Did you see Kol there? Finn? I know that witches are somewhere else but did you see my brothers?" Stefan swallowed as he finally understood the pain of losing a brother. The real pain and you know that no matter what you do, you will never be able to see them again "Just Kol. "He said in a whisper "He seemed fine." He said with difficulty "Stop lying to me." Elijah looked deep in Stefan's eyes and felt like he could reach to his soul "How is my brother?" Stefan took a deep breath and passed his tongue over his lips "He was alone. He seems like being there was like being in the very depths of hell."

Klaus looked outside as he sat up on the bed, the sun was rising and yet he didn't sleep for one minute. The idea of Caroline being hurt or tortured was too much to bear. His eyes shifted to the finished painting. He painted her sitting on the grass while the wind messed her hair. Like that day when he found her on her fathers house. He stood up and passed his fingers over the canvas as if he could touch her again. He walked to the bathroom and took a shower before changing to clean clothes and walk downstairs where he found the others. He had heard the story and as unbelievable as it sounded, he wasn't surprised at all that whatever supernatural trouble it is out there, Mystic Falls will attract them like magnet. 'One more reason for Caroline to stay here with me.' He thought and took a cup of coffee and looked at a map. "If all of you are done with fairytales from the other side I would like to start with a plan to find Caroline. Now, we will look everywhere. You will lift every rock if you have to in order to find her while little wolf and I have a little chat with the werewolves at the Bayou. "Hayley got to his side and Klaus raised his brow "I wasn't talking about you. "He pointed to Tyler "I am talking about him. You are no longer wanted at the Bayou, Hayley. He on the other hand may sniff around and find Caroline." Tyler's eyes widened surprised about the dog reference "Wow, I didn't know you had the humor gene. I have to admit that I am surprised." Klaus smiled and put on his coat "Do you see why Caroline is interested in me Tyler? I can still surprise her." Tyler stopped and looked at Klaus. He had touched a very sensitive subject. He loved Caroline with all his heart but the fact that she slept with Klaus was something that he could not forgive. "Oh why don't you boys just take them out and measure them to see who wins?" Hayley said and everyone laughed "I still win." Klaus said with a smug smile on his lips and Tyler turned and looked at him surprised with his eyes widened and his lips pressed to a line trying to keep all the anger inside about how far this joke had gone "What? I've been to your body and I know what you are packing. Not impressed." He said as he started walking outside "That's not what Caroline said." Tyler called as he followed him. Elijah shook his head and looked at Hayley "See what you have done?" she nodded and wishing she could take it back. Soon everyone was in different directions in New Orleans.

"Stop fighting me" Esther yelled as she put the fire out from the map. The fifth that was on fire in a matter of days. No matter how much she tried to put the magic that was protecting that building out, even for a second just so she could get a glimpse of it, she ended up with another burned map. She sat down and tapped her fingers on the wooden table. "Let's go over the facts again." She said and Finn nodded. All this time he had been sitting in the shadows letting his mother do what she had to "Someone knows about my sons feelings for Caroline. She has been kidnapped and hidden to a place with so much magic on it that it fights even me. But, no one has still made a move against Nicklaus so we can't be sure who it is. All we know is that a witch works or at least used to work with. Let's get all the witches out of the picture, because I would know their plans. Who are we left with?" Finn kept his eyes on the ceiling as if he was trying to cross off people off his list. "Half the town? Humans. Werewolves. Vampires. Nicklaus isn't exactly beloved but what bothers me more is that when he feels cornered he doesn't give up. He fights and whoever gets in his way will end up in pieces." Esther took a new map and exhaled as she tried to clear her mind and start the spell again. Finn sat back and looked outside the window. His brother was ready to start a war in order to get the woman he loved back, and he knew that feeling. Part of him was screaming that Nicklaus is no longer the monster they thought but the other half was reminding him all the awful acts he had done over the last thousand years.


End file.
